Love Story
by lauraosnes
Summary: "mommy, how did you and daddy fall in love? / where mal and ben's daughter wants to know their love story {one-shot}


pairing- mal/ben

genre- family & romance

characters- mal, ben, and davina (their daughter aka my oc)

pov- mal

summary- "mommy, how did you and daddy fall in love? / where mal and ben's daughter wants to know their love story

* * *

Sitting in my daughter's playroom watching her draw, I can honestly say I never pictured my life like this. If someone had told me ten years ago that I would marry a prince, become Queen of Auradon, and have a daughter, I would have made your life a living hell. But now that I'm living this life, I can't imagine any other life for me. I love Ben with all my heart and he makes me smile every day. Being Queen isn't as scary as it first sounded and I'm slowly getting used to people bowing down to me.

And Davina, she's my life. When I found out I was pregnant, I freaked but when I held her in my arms, all my fear about being a mother went away. She's perfect in my eyes. She has her father's hair but my eyes. And her smile looks so much like her fathers. She's always smiling and laughing. She loves when we read to her and she's always tellings stories of her own. She has the biggest imagination and she's always off exploring the palace (giving Ben and I heart attacks when we can't find her). She's a performer and is always making up shows for us. She's our princess and I can't imagine a life without her.

"Mommy," my daughter's angelic voice calls out, making me break away from my thoughts. I look over at my four year old, who's sitting next to me coloring.

"Yes darling?" I ask, smiling at my little girl.

"How did you and daddy fall in love?" she asks, causing my smile to falter for a second. When my friends and I started settling down, we agreed that we wouldn't tell our kids of our past until they were old enough to understand. They weren't told about their evil grandparents or that we tried to take over Auradon.

How was I supposed to tell Davina how Ben and I fell in love? _Well sweetie, I put a love spell on your father because I needed him to trust me enough so that I could be close enough to Fairy Godmother's wand so that I could steal it and use it to free the villains from the Isle of the Lost so they could take over the world._ Yeah, that would end well. C'mon Mal, think, use your brain. Pulling Davina onto my lap, I began to tell the tale.

"Well sweetheart, when I first started going to Auradon Prep, I, along with Aunt Evie, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Jay, were the new kids. Everyone else, including your father, had known each other for years and the four of us were really nervous because we didn't know anyone. Your father offered to show us around and he was one of my first friends at school. A small part of me liked him, but at the time he was dating Aunt Audrey-"

"Aunt Audrey and daddy liked each other? But Aunt Audrey's in love with Uncle Jay!" my daughter interrupts, her face showing confusion.

"Yes, but at the time Aunt Audrey didn't know she was in love with Uncle Jay. Anyway, since your father was with Aunt Audrey, I knew I couldn't even attempt to date him so I pushed my feelings away. But, he felt the same way. So, he decided to sing about his love for me at the end of his tourney game. He asked me out on a date and I said yes, even though I wasn't sure if I really loved him."

"But how could you not know you were in love with him?" my daughter asks.

"Well, at times it's hard to tell. Now stop interupting me, we're almost at the best part," I said, tickling my daughter before continuing my tale.

"So, Aunt Evie helped me get ready for the date and your father took me to a picnic at the Enchanted Lake. It was very romantic, but I was still unsure of my feelings for your father. He decided to go swimming, but I didn't go with him because I couldn't swim at the time I didn't know how. After a few minutes, I couldn't see him in the water, I panicked. I didn't even think before running into the water to find him. Since I couldn't swim though, I almost drowned. Your father saved me and that's when I realized I loved him. I didn't even think before risking my life to save him and you only do that for people you love. We went on more dates and I went to your father's coronation with him. We dated until we graduated Auradon Prep and then your father asked me to be his queen. I said yes and we lived happily ever after," I finish, smiling. I think I did our story justice, if I do say so myself.

"That's a really good story mommy," my daughter says, giving me a hug.

"I agree," a voice says, causing me to turn and see my husband standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Davina shouts, hopping out of my lap and into the arms of her father. Smiling, I stand up and walk over to them.

"Did you have a good day with you mommy princess?" he asks her, holding her with one arm and wrapping his other around me.

"Yup! We walked around the gardens, made strawberry cake, and drew," she tells her father.

"Well that sounds amazing princess. Come on you two, dinner's ready," Ben says, leading us down the hall to the dining hall. As we walk, Davina tells Ben all about her day in extreme detail. Looking at the two people who hold my heart, I know I made the right choice in choosing to love Ben.


End file.
